The nanotech ninja
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Naruto has found a vial full of nanobots collected from Mea, Nemesis, and Yami. Watch as each is infused with Naruto and his or should I say her life is changed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal,Nanotech speech

'Stupid idiots' -normal,Nanotech thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon inner Sakura, speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon inner Sakura, Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 _*Story start_

A six year old Naruto was walking through the most dangerous part of training ground 44, better known as the Forest of Death. He didn't know that, he just knew that it was quiet. Rarely anyone ever goes into that region, but he never knew why. The animals were always friendly to him, they were nice.

As he was walking through the forest the ground suddenly gave out. He fell into what looked like an abandoned warehouse filled with different vials containing different liquids. Naruto saw a container that had a cross symbol in it.

"I wonder whats in here?" Naruto asked as he reaching for the container of silver liquids.*Crash*" Oh no I dropped it, and I wanted to see what that stuff was." Naruto pouted as he stared at the pool of mysterious silver liquid. While Naruto started to look for an exit the silver gunk started to crawl towards him

"Ah why is the goo following me, AH ITS ATTACKING ME!" Naruto yelled as the silver goo started climbing up his legs and started to force its way into his body."AH!" Naruto was rolling on the ground thrashing on the ground for several minutes before passing out

*Mindscape*

Naruto woke up into a sewer like system, with five different pipes leading into a single direction. A Dark red, a purplish red, black, golden, and blue pipe. He decided to follow the pipes and ended in an area with four people standing there, likely talking.

"Um, Ano Misses could you tell me where I am?" Naruto asked them, the Dark redhead art/Female-Kurama-Kyuubi-no-Yoko-353504112 smirks

 **"Well Naruto, you are currently in a realm that only the people present** **have control over. Its known as a mindcsape. A realm where everything inside of your body, and others you allow into here can enter here." the dark red head told him**

"Ok, but who are you five?" Naruto asked them and the purplish red head smirked

"Well, Im Mea Kurosaki and the black haired lady is Nemesis art/Mea-Kurosaki-y-nemesis-render-408663897, the golden haired lady is Golden darkness, aka Yami art/Golden-Darkness-To-Love-Ru-364023114,

and the golden haired, skimpy dressed golden haired lady is Darkness art/To-Love-Ru-Darkness-Colorize-Yami-Darkness-C-40-433799911, lastly, the dark red head is Kurama the nine tails demon fox art/Female-Kurama-Kyuubi-no-Yoko-353504112 .

Right now we are inside of your mind because your body is adjusting to the new changes that is being caused by our presence here." Mea told him

"What kind of changes?" Naruto asked a little afraid of the answer

"Well your body is adjusting to the nanotechnology, or nanotech. The nanobots inside of 'that silver stuff' have never met chakra before, so its trying to incorporate the chakra. Because every cell in the human body, the nanobots are fusing to each cell of your body as well as the nine tails chakra.

Also because Me, Yami, Darkness, and Meas bodies are female, as well as Kurama. Your body is likely going to change to a females one because of the all the female DNA infused to the four different female carriers. The nanobots are infused with each of our female DNA so your entire body might change." Nemesis told him

"How long will I have to stay here?" Naruto asked them

 **"You have already been found by a ANBU group, and they took you to the hospital. Here, this is what your going to look like."(A/N A combination of Naruto and Yami, with red and black streaks in (her?) hair. in a long blond,red, and black streaks.)**

Nemesis told him(?) as she transformed Naruto into himself but with longer blond hair a black gothic dress with a silver cross over his now feminine features and his newly added breast.

"Whats with the outfit?" she asked them

"During my bounty hunter time, that was my outfit. Eventually someone managed to collect a sample from Nemesis,Mea, and me in both forms and sent the samples to Orochimaru (Snake circle) Warning, if you use the Darkness power. It is incredibly perverted. I hate Ecchi." Yami muttered the last part.

"Now we will be training you how to properly use each of our abilities, it will take a while. Time moves slower here. You will wake up in about one week real time, but time here one month is equal to one week in the real world." Mea told him

"Now lets start, first you need to try and focus the nanobots or the liquid metallic substance to the surface and transform it into a weapon. You can use anything from spiked clubs, to a series of long metallic knives. You can also manipulate your shape, making you older or younger depending what you prefer." Yami told her

"My power is similar, but I have different ones. Pysco-dive is one, which allows me to delve into ones mind realm. Another is a more advanced weapon transformation, I can transform my body into cannons. In your case Naruto-chan, it would be a chakra cannon." Mea told Naruto

"Lastly you will be learning how to wield my power, for Darknesses power is to overwhelming. My power is the advanced version of the Psyco-dive and transformation. I can turn myself into a mist or transforming onto animals, such as a cat." Nemesis told him

 **"Now that we have the ground work done lets begin your training." Kurama told Naruto.**

 **Chapter end Please wait for Friday for the next part.**

Should it be a fem harem or mono paring?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal,Nanotech speech

'Stupid idiots' -normal,Nanotech thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 _A/N IM combining the first two chapters together to make chapter one longer_

jmspikey: I like your attitude to it

Zero Gawain: Yes

 _*Story start Im starting this today because I couldn't think of the fighting_ _arrangement for the third exams*_

"Derp will need help when theres lemons when s/he plans one."- Dawson Whitford 2015

*Konoha hospital a week later*

"Hokage-sama, we have done extensive tests in Naruto. A possibility is a new bloodline awakening in Naruto. Anything else we can think of is a dead end. Also the new bloodline or something else, but Naruto is now a female by some reason. We don't know why that is?" one of the doctors told him

"Ah, Im getting to old for this shit." Hiruzen muttered to himself. He was known as the Kami no Shinobi( God of Shinobi), the professor, and was one of the strongest shinobi alive. Though this was was confusing. Naruto was found in a laboratory, next to broken glass and turned i to a girl.

Twitching on the ground, and now he somehow was transformed into a female with different hair colours. Red, Golden, purplish red, and black.

"Uh, Jiji what is going on?" Naruto asked the third Hokage curiously

"Naruto do you know whats going on?" Hiruzen asked Naruto unsure if he should reveal anything

"Yes, I unlocked a bloodline known as Atomutōn (Atom release) where I can manipulate the structure of my body. Like making weapons, appearance,etc." Naruto told him 'Nice lie guys.' Naruto muttered to the inhabitants of his body

"Ok Naruto-" "Jiji, I want to call myself Naruko because Im a girl now." Naruto or Naruko told him

"Ok Naruko, I'll have Neko take you out to bet new cloths and help her adjust-"He was cut off by Boar running into the hospital

"Hokage-sama, Narutos apartment was burnt to the ground. We were able to save his personal belongings before the fire reached the apartment." Boar told him

"Uh, Hokage-sama, Naru-chan could stay with me at my building." Offered Neko

"Hello Neko-san, how are you doing?" Naruko asked her

"Ok Neko, if you are sure about that. Then Narukos belongings will be transferred to your house." Hiruzen told her.

"Thanks Jiji, Im going to put on my normal clothes now." Naruko thanked her as she turned her hospital clothes (Mea can turn her clothes into her battle dress, so can Naruko) into the black dress with a metallic cross silhouette in it( Yamis usual clothes).

"Im not even going to question that." The third hokage muttered

*Neko's/Yugao's apartment*

"Now Naruko you will be staying here with me, and my all but blood sister Anko. Just be careful though, she has a addiction to dangos and is sadistic. Be careful she will try to introduce you to dangos." Neko warned her

"Don't worry Neko-san I wont let her persuade me, Ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruko proclaimed

*Dango shop*  
Anko was eating her dangos when she suddenly a murderous look on her face

" I fell a disturbance in the food of the gods force, I sense some one proclaiming that dangos isn't the best food ever. DANGOS ARE THE BEST FOOD EVER!" Anko yelled causing everyone to inch away from the possibly insane special jonin

*Hyuuga manor*

"I feel someone is in essence, bad mouthing cinnamon buns." Hinata whispered to herself, getting a dark aura around her.

'What is going on with Hinata?' Hanabi her younger sister thought to herself.

*Purple haired apartment*

"What just happened Neko-san?" Naruko asked her

"That was just Anko yelling about dangos, also my name is Yugao." Yugao told her as she took off her cat mask.

'Should I tell her about the 'bloodline'?' Naruko asked her inhabitants

"I say tell her." Yami monotonously replied

"Me too. Maybe the Anko lady as some Ecchi books." Darkness cheered

"I hate Ecchi."

'Ok, I'll tell her' "Yugao-san, I have to tell you something when Anko gets here." Naruko told her

*Several minutes and one long explanation later*

"So... you found a lab in the most dangerous part of the forest of death. Found a vile of 'nanobots', and spilt them. Became a girl, and met the kyuubi as well as four other people who now lives in your head because of the nanobots. Finally you are living here because your house went up un flame." Anko asked bluntly

"That about sums it up." Naruko told her

"I need dangos, the food of the gods."Anko muttered

"No Ramen is the food of the gods." Naruko told her as Hinata appeared

"NO, Cinnamon buns are the food of the gods." Hinata told them as lightning clashed between them

'Ah this is going to end badly. I just hope that Hokage-sama doesn't try to instigate anything in them about favourite food.' Yugao thought to herself as she opened a bottle of sake.

"NO MY FOOD IS BETTER!" all three of them yelled at the same time. Although Hinata realized what she had just done and passed out.

'I hope she grows out of that.' everyone conscious thought at the same time.

"Ill take her home." Naruko told them as she grew wings and carried her to the Hyuuga complex

'She can do that?' thought the two purple hairs thought

*Hyuuga complex*

"Hiashi-sama someone is at the gate for you." A branch member told him

"Thank you, Ill be there in a minute." Haishi told him

*Hyuuga gate*

"Heres Hinata, sorry she passed out when we were talking." Naruko told him as she handed Hinata

"Thank you, but who are you?" Hiashi asked her

"Its a secret." Was the only thing Naruko told him as she flew away

 **The end**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal,Nanotech speech

'Stupid idiots' -normal,Nanotech thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 _*Story start Im starting this today because I couldn't think of the fighting_ _arrangement for the third exams*_

"Derp will need help when theres lemons when s/he plans one."- Dawson Whitford 2015

I belong to Generation z (1995-2015), How old am I ?- Derp

*First day at the academy*

"Attention class, attention class _Demon head jutsu_ **CLASS!"** Iruka Umino was the sensei of the class of clan heirs.

"Now that I have your attention. We have a new student joining us. Can you now come in?" Iruka asked her. Naruko opened the door with her hair tied into two long braids wearing her battle dress. With the Uzumaki swirl on either shoulder

"Hello, my name is Naruko Kurosaki-Uzumaki. I like my friends, ramen, and gardening. I dislike rapists, people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai, and ecchi. My dream is to live a long and happy life." Naruko told them as she took a seat between Hinata and Sasuke(Fem Sasuke, but she hides it. CRA).

"Ok, now we will be learning about the history of the hidden leaf..." Naruko started to toon out the lecture and started to think

'Im geting a weird vibe from that Sasuke guy.' Naruko thought to her self

'Your wrong.' Nemesis told her

'Huh?'

'Your wrong about Sasuke being a guy, her whole clan was killed by Itachi. I think they were planning a cōup d'état on the Hokage.' Mea told her

 **'She is hiding her gender, because of the greedy civilian council would turn her into 'a baby vending machine' as some would put it.' Kurama told him**

'I hope that, that doesn't happen to me. Ill chop anyones balls off if they try.' Naruko muttered causing every male to clutch his balls for some reason.

'I hope that Naruko never meets Kurenai, Hokage-sama don't you ever put them together.' Iruka prayed

*Hokage tower*

"I think someone is talking about my gennin choices. Now Naruko, Hinata, Shino?, and Kurenai for team 8..."

*Academy*

"...then the Shodaime and Madara Uchiha created the hidden village..." Naruko heard something about the shodaime when Kurama told her

 **"Naruko, I was looking through your Dna and found the Shodaimes daughter went to Uzushiogakure (village hidden in the whirling tides) and had a child. Your mother Kushina.**

 **You know how fish are born to swim, while Uzumakis are born with the knowledge of Fūinjutsu (Sealing technique). I can unlock it when you get home." Kurama told her**

'Sure, though it will probably hurt like hell.' Naruko told them

'Look at the Nara over there, just fall asleep and enter the mindscape while we work in training in your weapon manipulation.' Yami told her

*Mindscape*

"Naruko, technically your abilities are classified as a bloodline. Meaning your kids will have it. Atom release or Matter release as we classify it as, is a Kekkei tōta (Bloodline selection) which combines three elements. For you, its wind, fire, and earth to make Atom release. Because wind shapes it, Fire and earth to make it up." Yami told her

"So the ability is genetic now? I want to know what my powers limit is?"

"If you use only our abilities, it as far as your hair can go. If you use Darknesses ability, there isn't any limit though the power is dangerous. You could give people a Kekkei Senyaku (Bloodline Infusion) by injection your blood to their bones, and letting it adjust to their system." Nemesis told her

"So you can give your loved ones the ability (Female pairing for a reason) to use their hair as a weapon." Mea told her

"Hmm, would they get you four as well or would you only be in me?" Naruko asked them generously curious

"Yes, its a hive mind like thing. Everyone who you give the ability to will be able to communicate to the four of us, and by extension you." Yami told Naruko

"This is going to be interesting. Well I probably need to wake up soon." Naruko told them

*Classroom*

"Naruko, who helped build the hidden leaf?" An irritated Iruka asked her

"Madara Uchiha, helped build the hidden leaf, before the final battle between Madara and Hashirama occurred at the valley of the End." Naruko told her shocked teacher

"Y-yes, you are correct." Iruka was surprised by her answer.

"Ugh, can you keep it down. Troublesome women." Shikamaru muttered when a frying pan hit him in the head

'Ha, Im glad I helped the Nara women with their frying pans. Even making jutsus to make their 'attacks' better.(Naruko made a sealing array(with the help of Kurama from watching Kushina, and Mito) for the frying pans to always hit them.) Its fun to watchXD.' Naruko inwardly laughed.

"Damn troublesome Frying pans, and their magical powers to appear anywhere." Shikamaru grumbled

"Hey Shikamaru Nara, the frying pans have sealing arrays on them." Naruko told him

'Why did you tell him?" Mea asked

'Because he'll tell the other male Naras. Who else can use sealing arrays?'

 **'Jiraiya of the Sannin. You are ' Kurama smirked at her hosts decision. She was truly evil**

'The damn pervert will probably get the crap beaten out of him by all Naras. From being a pervert from the females, and for likely making the dangerous frying pans from the male. They will probably quit halfway through, saying its to troublesome. Damn pervert.' Yami muttered.

"What are you going to with the knowledge Shikamaru-san?" Naruko asked him

"Hm, troublesome frying pans. Wait until the male Nara's find out." Shikamaru Muttered darkly

'Hahaha poor Jiraiya.' Mea spoke in false pity

*Hotsprings*

"I feel that some clan is trying to kill me." Jiraiya cried out

"PERVERT!" Various women yelled throwing thing at him

The end


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal,Nanotech speech

'Stupid idiots' -normal,Nanotech thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 _*Story start Im starting this today because I couldn't think of the fighting_ _arrangement for the third exams*_

"Pairings?."- Dawson Whitford 2015

There is going to be yuri pairings."- Derp

*Training ground 44*

"Now try to use the flamethrower weapon." Nemesis told her, as Naruko transformed her hair into a flamethrower and channeled wind chakra through it

"Yami-sensei, why can I use wind chakra so easily?" Naruko asked

"Hm... try channeling chakra into the tree bark and see what happens." Yami told her. The bark peeled off and split in two, one half crumbled. While the other half burst into flames

 **"Hm, looks like you have wind, fire, and earth. Wind is weak to Fire. Fire is weak to Water. Water is weak to Earth. Earth is weak to lightning, and Lightning is weak to Wind. So you pretty much you have no weakness.** **Fire is strong to Wind, and Lightning is strong to Water." Kurama explained to her**

"That is interesting." Naruko smirked viciously thinking up some terrible and possible evil ideas.

*Anko Mitarashi*

Anko Mitarashi was not having a good day. First a couple of drunk chunins tried to hit on her. Then the person she was interrogating cracked, so she couldn't have any fun. So she decided to head into the forrest of death to drink some sake and dangos. Then to top it off off someone knocked her out.

*With Naruko several minutes earlier*

"Naruko, I feel someone coming close. Prepare to PsycoDive." Mea told her. Naruko readied her hair and striked Anko on her curse seal

*Mind scape*  
Anko lay floating in an endless abyss circled by a giant white snake eating its own tail ( Norse snake for reference).

'Hm, so this is the snake ladies Mind realm? Why the giant snake?' Naruko thought

'Ugh, where am I.' "Oi Gaki, where are we and who are you?" the snake woman asked Naruko who was floating in her battle dress

"Oh, your awake. Ok 1. We are in your mind scape, a realm where your inner self exist. 2. My name is Naruko. I have some questions for you.

1\. Who are you. with the giant snake surrounding us?" Naruko asked her

"Ok gaki, you got some balls. First my name is Anko Mitarashi, second the giant was a parting gift from my former sensei." Anko spoke with venom in her voice at the last part.

"Oh, it must not be that strong if theres only one snake." Naruko said in mock fear. Which angered the snake, causing it to lunge out at her.

"Ha... fool, letting its emotion get the better of it. Allowing me to get the upper hand." Naruko smirked as she impaled, then burned the white husk of the snake.

"That thing was annoying." Naruko muttered as she turned her hair back to normal and started to clean the snake chunks out of it

"Aw, Im coing to have to clean it with conditioner, then clean it a lot to get it all out." Naruko muttered sadly as she picked the bits out

'Is she serious? She just killed a giant snake, now she's worrying about her hair?' Anko sweat-dropped

"Ok, Im leaving here." Naruko told her as the mind scape started to fall apart

*Real world*

"AH what hit me. Wait its gone. ITS GONE!" Anko cried out as she rubbed the spot where the curse mark was.

"SO~, how do you feel~?" Naruko asked her in a sweetly cheery tone

"ThankyouthankyouThankyouThankyou. If theres anything I can do-" Anko was going to tell her but was cut off

"Well~, you could teach me~ some jutsus to thank~ me." Naruko told her in a sing song tone, and giving a sickly sweet smile

'Damn, I hope I can take her as an apprentice and teach her some of my techniques.' Anko thought causing every male to shudder.

'What is happening?' thought every male in the elemental nation

"So~ Anko~Sensei, what are we going to learn today?" Naruko asked her

'She went straight to the point, I think that Im going to like her.' Anko smirked before she started her 'training'

"Ok, first we are going to train. So DODGE!" Anko told her as she started lobbing weapons at Naruko as she broke into a sprint away

'Why are all my sensei's insane!?' Naruko inwardly cried inside

' **' H** e **y**! **'** ' all Narks inhabitants yelled out

'But its true! Is it not?" Naruko asked getting silence from them

'Yeah thats what I thought.' Naruko thought before she started dodge to dodge weapons.

*several hours, and dozens of kunais later*

"Wow gaki, most people don't last as long (Ha) as you did today. You earned my respect." Anko told her as they ate some chocolate covered dangos and red bean paste (Anko means red bean paste lol)

"Thank you Anko-sensei, this red bean paste is good." Naruko told her while eating the red bean.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing beats dangos."

"Ramen!"

"Dangos!"

"Cinnamon buns!" Hinata yelled

"Hinata, when did you get here?"

"Never mind, Cinnamon buns are the food of the gods!"

*A long argument later*

"Fine lets just admit that, each of them is good." Naruko tried to reason with them

"Fine." Each of them begrudgingly muttered

"Now lets leave this argument alone for now." Naruko told them

"Thank you, now Hinata why did you show up?" Naruko asked er

"O-oh, I-i-i w-w-was w-w-walkng through here, a-a-and I heard s-s-someone talking a-a-about t-t-the b-b-best food." Hinata stuttered out losing her brief confidence boost.

'*Sigh* this is annoying.' Naruko and Anko thought at the same time.

"Hinata, why do you stutter?" Naruko asked her

"W-w-well, Im shy. So I t-t-tend to s-s-stutter." Hinata told them

"Anko-sensei, maybe you could do something about it?" Naruko smirked at her devious idea

The end


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal,Nanotech speech

'Stupid idiots' -normal,Nanotech thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 _*Story start Im starting this today because I couldn't think of the fighting_ _arrangement for the third exams*_

"Derp will need help when theres lemons when s/he plans one."- Dawson Whitford 2015

*Narukos apartment*

'Damn it Im going to be sore tomorrow. Hey Kurama, could you tell me about my mom?' Naruko asked her

 **"Sure, I can tell you she is very stubborn person. Her name was Kushina, and she was a master at sealing, and kenjutsu (Swords techniques). Her temper was also made her infamous.**

 **She was known as the red hot habanero. Because of her red hair, and her** **dangerous temper. She also has a verbal tick, similar to your Dattebayo. Hers is Dattebane. Sadly she was fatally wounded on your birthday, and left in a coma.**

 **She was a summoner of my clan, and when she was wounded we took her to the Kitsune den. Where we have been maintaining her current condition." Kurama told Naruko with tears streaking down her face**

'She didn't abandon me. "What happened to my dad?" Naruko asked

====================================*Spoiler*==============================================

 **"He was killed sealing me into you." Kurama told her**

'The Yondaime was a seal master. He was killed during the 'Kyuubi incident'. 1+1=2. Oh ... '

"THE YONDAIME WAS MY FATHER!?" Naruko yelled

 **"Yes, he was your father. He left a scroll of his, the 'Rasengan(Spiralling sphere)' with the Kitsune clan. As well as the 'key' for the seal on your stomach." Kurama told the shocked Naruko**

 **"There was two Jinchūrikis before you. The first was Mito, another Uzumaki. The next was your mother. Mito Uzumaki-Senju was the 'first' jinchūriki, the real first was the Sage of six paths.**

 **Mito was the Shodaimes wife, and created a seal powerful enough to hold me and signed the Kitsune clan.** **If you want, I could get the Kitsune scroll and show you the Kitsune den to see your mother? " Kurama told her**

"Please." Naruko begged as a puff of smoke appeared with two names written in blood

*Mito Uzumaki*

*Kushina Uzumaki*

Naruko bit her finger and wrote her name in blood then ran through trough the correct hand signs. _Reverse Summoning Jutsu._ Naruko was enveloped in a puff of smoke

*Kitsune Den*

Naruko appeared in a forrest with a giant temple for Inari ( **the god of harvest who uses foxes as his messangers** ) in the middle of it.

 _"Hello Uzumaki, its been about 8 years since one of you came here." a small crimson eight tailed fox told her_

"Hello kitsune-san, that was my mother. The other Uzumakis were dispersed after the last two shinobi wars most went into hiding." Naruko told the fox

 _"Yes, Kushina is currently inside of the Inari temple connected to the nature life support system. Because her chakra coils took a massive blow after having Kurama-sama forcibly removed from her." the fox told her_

"Fox-san, where did summoning clans come from, and what is your name?" Naruko asked the fox

 _"The summoning clans were created by the sage of six path to be controlled by one of the Bijuu. While the others govern them selves. My mane is Akagitsune. You can call me Aka or Tsune." Tsune told her_

"Thank you Tsune-chan, now may you take me to my mother. I would like to see her for the first time since my infancy." Naruko asked her

 _"Ok follow me."_ Tsune told her as she turned into a 5 9' female with long crimson hair cascading down her head, and covering her more _intimate_ areas.

"Arigato (Thank you) Tsune-chan, I really need to see her."

*Inari temple*

"Kushina was laying on a stone slab with chakra absorption seals attacked on each inner gate (the eight inner gates). Naruko walked over to her 'What can I do to help her?'

 **"Uzumaki blood can be used to heal any wounds. Just let her bite down on your arm to draw some blood to heal her injuries.' Kurama told her**

'Ok, Okaa-san Ill help you get better.' Naruko thought as she lifted up her sleeve and helped her mother bite down.

'I hope this works.' Naruko thought as her mother started to stir.

"What the hell just happened? Why am I in the Kitsune den?" Kushina asked slightly disorientated

 _"Kushina you need to relax you have been unconscious for the last eight years." Tsune told her_

 _"Eight years, NARUTO! WHERES NARUTO?" Kushina aske_ d franticly

"Calm down Kaa-san." A multi-haired girl told her

"Who are you?" Kushina asked her slightly confused why she was calling her Kaa-san

"Im Naruko Uzumaki, formerly Naruto Uzumaki." Naruko told her. Causing Kushina to start to cry

"Musume?" Kushina started to cry

"Musume, look how old you've gotten." Kushina sobbed as she held Naruko close to her

"Kaa-san, I have to tell you something." Naruko told her in a serious tone.

"What is it Musume?"

"Earlier this year, I fell into an abandoned laboratory and found a vile of silver liquid. I could show you." Naruko told her as she placed her palm on her head

*Mindscape*

Kushina awoke in a somewhat familiar area

 **"Hello Kushina-chan, you're looking well for eight years of being** **unconscious for eight years."Kurama told her**

"Oh Kurama, you look great for a giant fox inside of a cage." Kushina told the fox

"Hello, we're here too." Mea told her

"Huh, what are you four doing here? I thought the fox could only access here?" Kushina asked

"Kaa-san, this is what I was telling you about." Naruko told her

"Ok start from the very beginning and don't leave anything out." Kushina asked in a serious tone

The end


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal,Nanotech speech

'Stupid idiots' -normal,Nanotech thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 _*Story start Next part of the Demons Gift will be up soon_ _*_

"Derp will need help when theres lemons when s/he plans one."- Dawson Whitford 2015

(A/N Naruko will be a little OP, what would you expect from combining 3-4 of the intergalactic assassins into one person?)

"So you found a vial of 'Nanobots', broke the container. Had the substance merge with you, turn into a female. Also to top it all off you managed to bring me out of an irreversible coma?" Kushina asked her in disbelief

"Yep, and all at the age of eight." Naruko told her proudly

"I would expect anything less of you Musume. You are an Uzumaki after all."

"Could you teach me some Uzumaki styles?" Naruko asked her mom

"Sure Musume lets train in the mindscape. Time moves at one month in the mindscape equals one week in this world. But in the summon realm one week equals one hour. So we will get 576 days to train.

To further increase the training we missed out on. You'll need to learn the _Kage bunshin no jutsu_ , because everything they learn gets transferred to you. There is a mental backlash, though Uzumakis can usually handle it. " Kushina told her

"Thats fine Kaa-san, I can handle it." Naruko told her cockily

"Ok then, lets put that to the test. _kage_ _bunshin no jutsu_ now Naruko do that jutsu. Then 100 of you go with one of my clones and we will work on chakra control, sealing, chakra nature, and various other techniques."

 **"Naruko, be ready. Because her training regimen is more severe then all your past training exercises combined." Kurama warned her. Causing her to flinch at the statement.**

'What fresh hell did I just step into?' Naruko thought

*One real day later*

'That...was...evil.' Naruko thought as her mother and her appeared inside of Narukos apartment

"Ah is Naru-chan, mad after the harsh training regimen she got?" Kushina asked her

"Ah, its fine Kaa-chan, nothing some Ichiraku ramen wouldn't fix." Narukos tone changing in an instant (A/N 1 yen equals one Ryo)

"Ok I still have 7 000 Ryos left on me for emergency ramen." Kushina told her

"TO ICHIRAKUS!" both Uzumakis yelled

*Several dozen bowls of ramen*

"Ha ha ha Naruko, if you keep bringing your friends here Ill be able to retire in several years." Teuchi told her

"NO, sorry but please don't close down anytime soon." Both Uzumakis told him

"Ok Naruko, but who is your friend?" Teuchi asked her

"This is my... cousin Shina ( Shina = Goods) Uzumaki. I think all Uzumakis are ramen addicts. If you combined your business with the Cinnamon restaurant, and the dango shop, you three owners would be able to retire in a year flat." Naruko told him

"Hmm. Ill tell the other owners that. Thanks Naruko." Teuchi told the leaving Uzumakis after they paid for their food

" _Shina_ -chan I think we need to go see Hokage-jiji." Naruko told her getting a snicker at the nick name.

*Hokage tower*

"Damn it this paperwork gets bigger every time I look." Hiruzen muttered

"*Knock, knock,knock*, *sigh* ENTER." Hiruzen yelled

"Hey Jiji, I came to talk to you about my friend here."  
"Ah Naruko what have you came to talk to me about?" the third Hokage asked her

"First I need you to put up a silencing seal." Naruko told him

*After a complicated explanation*

"That is a lot to take in at once. I could allow _Shina_ become an ANBU, but that will take time." Hiruzen sighed

"Why don't you just use shadow clone?" Naruko asked him

"*Crash*STUPID,STUPID,STUPID!" Hiruzen muttered as he slammed his head into his desk

"O~K, Were just going to go to the old Uzumaki compound and leave you here." Kushina said as her and Naruko backed out of his office and went to gather Narukos supplies.

*Naruko 'soon to be' former apartment*

"Ok Musume-chan, grab everything of value because we are leaving is a Uzumaki compound in the North eastern part of Konoha. Technically Im an Uzumaki princess, because Im a descendant of the last Uzukage( Vortex shadow). So that makes me the Uzumaki clan head." Kushina told her

*Uzumaki clan compound*

Naruko and Kushina approached a large compound with the Uzumaki symbols ingraved into the sides, and and privacy seals.

"Musume, this is our clan compound. The Uzumakis were incredibly resilient, and expert seal masters. Now that you have understood seal making, we will be working on using you 'bloodline' to help you make seals." Kushina told her

'Great more hellish training.' Naruko thought before she turned her hair into hands and started to working on seals.

*several hours later*

Naruko crashed down on a nearby couch with ink covering random parts on her body

"Why is training with Kaa-san always very strict?" Naruko muttered

"Oh don't complain, all Uzumakis are put through the same training as you. Uzumakis are made to take damage and dish it out twice as hard. They are naturally born tanks and swordsmen." Kushina told her

"I know Kaa-san, that doesn't make it any less painful." Naruko told her

 **'But it works though.' Kurama piped up from the seal.**

"Kurama why don't you come out here. _Bijuu bunting jutsu." _ Naruko created a clone which took the appearance of Kurama

"I also want to try something new. _Nano chi bunshin no jutsu_ " Naruko cut her hand hand as four piles of blood took shape of Yami, Nemesis, Mea, and Darkness standing there.

"Ah it feels good to breath air again." Nemesis called out

"So what are we going to do now?" Mea asked

"I want to go get some Teriyaki." Yami said

The end


	7. Chapter 7

Note, This is not a chapter. I am planning rewrites for various stories, and I will also be taking some breaks frequently


	8. AN

Check the Poll on my page to help me with what I should update.

If you have one that is not on the Poll, Then Review and tell me what I should update


End file.
